


His Smile

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Boys In Love, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Levi reminiscents on Nico's smile.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a photo of a certain hot ortho doctor and this was created in a short amount of time.
> 
> Please excuse my errors. This piece is not beat'ed.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

The way he smiles. It’s like millions of stars lighting up a barren night sky.

  
  


He smiled when I told him that he was my first love.

  
  


He smiled when I moved in with him.

  
  


He smiled when I said yes to marrying him.

  
  


He smiled when we spent the rest of our lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> The photo is linked here: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/319826011038539956/


End file.
